Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday
Billy Birthday, also known as Billy Birthday Bash is the ninth episode from Season 6 of Kidsongs TV Show and well the also the Movie Star was an PBS prime-time special that aired on July 9,' 1996. '''The video release of the special came out in May 16, 2000. On September 14th 2010, Billy Birthday was rereleased on DVD, seven years after the previous DVD rerelease in 2005. Music is composed by Joe Phillips who was best known for his work on the Barney Franchises since 1990-2002 and Music is composed by Bob Singleton who was best known for his work on the Barney Franchises since Late 1995/1996-1997. Biggle Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Mom)) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) *William "Billy" Biggle *Ruby Biggle *Freckles Biggle (only appearance) *Chef Biggle (only appearance) The Kidsongs Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks End Credit Music *The same end credit music from Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday Previews 2000 Opening #FBI Warning #Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 #The Wiggles Dorothy the Dinosuar from Yummy Yummy Music Video Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Funding Credits Previews on Stay #Billy Says Segment Billy Birthday (Season 6 Version) #End Credits (Season 6 version) #Kidsongs Intro #Kidsongs and the Birthday Blues Closing After #End Credits #Funding Credits Part 2 #PBS Logo #TOYRUS Promo #Barney Live! B-DAY Bash Promo #Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney in Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Music Director *Bob Singleton *Joseph Phillips/Joe Phillips Songs #Adventures in Biggleland #1812 Overture #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #A Rock N Roll Star #Blue Jay Blues #Hickory Dickory Dock #You're A Grand Old Flag #By the Light of the Silvery Moon #Me and My Shadow #The Best Dog in the World #The Way You Walk #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Happy Birthday to You #Give My Regards to Broadway #If You're Happy And You Know It #Goodnight #The Goodbye Songs (Extended Version) Release Dates '''Australia': September 6, 1996 America: October 28, 2000 United Kindom: December 23, 2001 Personnel Trivia *'The Billy costume in "Baby Animal Songs".' *'The Ruby costume in "Baby Animal Songs".' *'The another get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version, expect and well his the film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Biggles preformed 12 sold-out concerts eight years before.' *'The musical arrangements used in this episode was "Picture This!", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Play Ball!", "Kids for Character", and "Barney's Big Surprise!".' *'The musical arrangements used in this episode was "Picture This!", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Play Ball!", "Kids for Character", and "Barney's Big Surprise!".' *'A reference to "Barney's Once Upon A Time" is made.' *'This is Freckles Biggle's and Chef Biggle only appearance.' Crew Executive Producers *Sloan Coleman Writers *Evan Viola Directors *Steven Feldman Producers *Jeff Gittle Category:Season 6 Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:BBC Kids Category:Season 6 Videos Category:VCD's Category:Season 6 episodes Category:1996 episode Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Lyrick Studios Channels Category:Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland Category:Previews Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:Birthday Specials Category:Old video Category:Kidsongs videos from the 90's Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Videos named after Songs